


♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ [DEAD FIC (I'm really sorry)]

by FF2



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 and 4 have actual names, Octo Expansion Spoilers, tags may change over time idk I haven't worked this whole thing out, takes place post the octo expansion, there will be some agent 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF2/pseuds/FF2
Summary: The regular chaotic mess from inside Marina's chatroom, in which 4 is a general Disaster, 3 tries to ask 8 out, Marina is the mom friend, 8 tries to get her inkopolis friends to meet her friends from the deepsea metro, and more.(I swear it's not as terrible as the summary.And that it's not a crack fic.)





	1. Anyone seen 3?

**Author's Note:**

> Agent Names: Nova (Agent 3), Agent 4 (Carmen), Agent 8 (Eight).
> 
> ==============================
> 
> Splatoon and it's characters belong to Nintendo.

**■Webmaster■ > Carma4⚡ has joined the chatroom.**  
**■Webmaster■ > DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.**  
**■Webmaster■ > MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.**  
_Carma4⚡_ > heyyy  
_MC.Princess_ Ayo!  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > Hi, 4!  
_Carma4⚡_ > whats up?  
_MC.Princess_ > Nothin much.  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > What have you been up to, 4?  
_Carma4⚡_ > not much just left a turf war  
_MC.Princess_ > Did you win?  
_Carma4⚡_ > Ya  
_MC.Princess_ > Sweet.  
_Carma4⚡_ > have you guys seen nov anywhere? haven’t seen her in awhile  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > No. ..Maybe she’s back at the Deep Sea Metro?  
_MC.Princess_ > Wouldn’t she or cap have mentioned if she was, though?  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > Fair point..  
_Carma4⚡_ > im gonna go check and see if 8 has seen her anywhere  
_Carma4⚡_ > laterz  
**■Webmaster■ > Carma4⚡ has left the chatroom.**  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > I hope 3 is okay..  
_MC.Princess_ > Yeah..  
_MC.Princess_ > Though, considering she ended up okay after gettin brainwashed by Tartar I’m sure nothing bad’s happened to her. I wouldn’t worry ‘bout it.  
**■Webmaster■ > Agent3 has joined the chatroom.**  
_MC.Princess_ > Speak of the devil.  
_MC.Princess_ > Told you she was fine!  
_Agent3_ > Uh.. Hello? Why did 8 just text me and tell me to get in the chatroom?  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > 4 was worried about you. Are you ok, 3?  
_Agent3_ > Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just been busy.  
_Agent3_ > But why didn’t Carmen just call me herself?  
_MC.Princess_ > prolly asked 8 to do it since you’re waay closer with 8 than her.  
_Agent3_ > I see. You’re probably right.  
_Agent3_ > Anyways, I need to go.  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > Already? You’ve only been here for a few minutes, though!  
_Agent3_ > I’m really busy with patrol right now. Sorry!  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > It’s alright, 3!  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > We just wanted to make sure you’re ok! (*^▽^*)  
_Agent3_ > Thanks guys. TTYL.  
**■Webmaster■ > Agent3 has left the chatroom.**  
_MC.Princess_ > Aaand, she’s gone.  
**■Webmaster■ > Carma4⚡ has joined the chatroom.**  
_Carma4⚡_ > srysly? I missed nova?  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > Yeah. Sorry about that, 4.  
_Carma4⚡_ > its cool. least she didn’t get herself splatted out there.  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > I’m sure she wouldn’t do that.  
_MC.Princess_ > Weren’t you concerned about that just before 3 came in, Marina?  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > …  
_Carma4⚡_ > well, now we know she’s ok! :D  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > ^^  
_MC.Princess_ > Augh, gotta go announce stage rotations. Peace!  
_DJ_Hyperfresh_ > Bye, 4!  
_Carma4⚡_ > see ya!  
**■Webmaster■ > MC.Princess has left the chatroom.**  
**■Webmaster■ > DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom.**  
**■Webmaster■ > Carma4⚡ has left the chatroom.**


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! Firstly, wow! Thank you for the support? Idk I didn't expect this lkjhgf  
> Anyways! Chapter 2!!
> 
>  
> 
> Agent Names: Nova (Agent 3), Agent 4 (Carmen), Agent 8 (Eight).
> 
> ==============================
> 
> Splatoon and it's characters belong to Nintendo.

**■Webmaster■ > 8 has joined the chatroom.**  
 _8_ > Hii!  
 _8_ > Anyone here?  
 **■Webmaster■ > Carma4⚡ has joined the chatroom.**  
 _8_ > Hi, 4!  
 _Carma4⚡_ > hey egiht  
 _8_ > How are you?  
 _Carma4⚡_ > p good  
 _Carma4⚡_ > u?  
 _8_ > I’m good!  
 **■Webmaster■ > MC.Princess has joined the chatroom.**  
 _8_ > Hi Pearl!!! :D  
 _MC.Princess_ > Hey, 8! Hey, 4!  
 _Carma4⚡_ > hiiiiii  
 _8_ > Hey, do you guys know why 3 keeps talking to me?  
 _8_ > Not that I don’t mind talking to her, or anything.  
 _Carma4⚡_ > ?  
 _Carma4⚡_ > novas been talking to u?  
 _Carma4⚡_ > she rarely talks to anyone except callie and aunt marie  
 _MC.Princess_ > “aunt marie”?  
 _Carma4⚡_ > shhhh you didn’t read that  
 _MC.Princess_ > Did you really just call Marie that  
 _Carma4⚡_ > SHHHHHH  
 _8_ > Guys….. ^^;  
 _Carma4⚡_ > anyways, idk why novas been talkig to u  
 _8_ > Um.. Pearl do you have any ideas?  
 _MC.Princess_ > No, sorry 8.  
 _8_ > It’s okay, Pearl!  
 _Carma4⚡_ > maybe nov just wants to talk to you since youre the new girl?  
 _MC.Princess_ > 4’s got a point there.  
 _8_ > ..Yeah, I think you’re right. 3’s been asking if she can show me around Inkopolis.  
 _8_ > Also… How do turf wars work, exactly?  
 _8_ > I haven’t tried those yet, but 3 says they’re really fun.  
 _Carma4⚡_ > oh  
 _Carma4⚡_ > basically you’re on a 4 person team vs another 4 person team  
 _Carma4⚡_ > and your team has to cover as much ground with your teams ink color as possible  
 _Carma4⚡_ > and whichever team covers the most ground w/ their ink color wins  
 _8_ > Oh!  
 _8_ >Thanks, 4!  
 _Carma4⚡_ > np  
 _8_ > ?  
 _Carma4⚡_ > no problem  
 _MC.Princess_ > There’s also ranked battles.  
 _MC.Princess_ > Though.. Those are harder, and I don’t think you could get into one yet.  
 _8_ > Oh, ok!  
 **■Webmaster■ > ★Callie★ has joined the chatroom.**  
 _★Callie★_ > Hey guys!!!!!  
 _MC.Princess_ > Hey.  
 _Carma4⚡_ > callieee hiiiiiii!!!  
 _8_ > Um.. Hello!  
 _★Callie★_ > How are you guys???  
 _MC.Princess_ > Not bad. We were just explaining turf wars to 8.  
 _8_ > Yeah. But.. I think I understand now!   
_Carma4⚡_ > awsum  
 _★Callie★_ > Are you gonna try one?   
_8_ > Mhm! Actually… I think I’m gonna go do that now!  
 _8_ > Bye guys! I’ll be back later!  
 **■Webmaster■ > 8 has left the chatroom.**


End file.
